cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Wyvern
Overview Wyvern is an enemy group in City of Villains. They are a private agency dedicated to eliminating problems Freedom Corps hasn't or won't deal with. Publicly, Wyvern is a private security agency hired by Paragon's wealthiest families and owned by Delia Huntley. What isn't known by the public is that Wyvern was founded by Justin Sinclair, aka Manticore, who also funds their activities. Not even the Freedom Phalanx is aware of this. Manticore created the group to carry out tasks that Freedom Corps is unwilling to perform. This group is walking the line between mercenary and hero. They are heroic in their goals, but the means in which they achieve them are questionable. Background Wyvern official info ( Copied from the City of Heroes official website http://www.cityofvillains.com/gameinfo/wyvern.html) : According to public record, Wyvern is a private security agency hired by Paragon’s wealthiest families. Yet the public face, upheld by owner Delia Huntley, masks the true nature of this dangerous strike force. Behind the facade, Wyvern is in fact the dark arm of Manticore’s crusade for justice. Justin Sinclair, aka Manticore, was increasingly frustrated by the limitations placed upon the heroes of Paragon City, and so he created Wyvern to carry out those ambiguous tasks that the Freedom Corps is unwilling to perform. Firm believers in the notion that the ends justify the means, Wyvern agents walk the line between hero and mercenary. However, Wyvern is no typical mercenary force simply in it for the money. It draws its ranks from around the globe, searching for those whose lives have been shattered at the hands of evil. While most certainly heroic in their goals, Wyvern’s recruits fight with dark motives, driven by a desire to annihilate that which has destroyed them. With unlimited funds and a willingness to bend the law to suit their ultimate goals, it remains unclear the extent to which Wyvern would go to bring down the villains of Arachnos. Manticore keeps his role in the activities of Wyvern well hidden from Statesman and the Freedom Corps, knowing that many of them would never sanction Wyvern’s “eye for an eye” approach to justice. While firmly on the side of good, Manticore’s own past has given him a different perspective on the nature of evil. After watching Protean murder his parents in cold blood, Manticore became convinced that there are times when evil must be confronted in a way they can understand, with cold, calculating force. Although other members of the Freedom Corps might agree to some extent, Statesman is adamant that true heroes never use deadly force, no matter the situation. And thus, Manticore’s beliefs put him at odds with many of the core values promoted by Statesman. Organized as a paramilitary force, agents of Wyvern work their way up the ranks, gaining better weaponry and being assigned to more prestigious missions as they advance. Wyvern soldiers begin their training as Talon agents where they receive extensive training in close combat knife fighting as well as basic archery skills. Talon agents who prove themselves are promoted to Fang rank, gaining access to Wyvern’s special Fang Poison that slows the reflexes of anyone injected with it. By the time an agent has advanced to become a Sting Agent, they have achieved Wyvern’s complete trust and begin to specialize in armor piercing arrows . The veteran Wing Agents are eventually granted jet packs allowing them to rain damage from the skies with their deadly arrow attacks. Finally, the most elite arm of Wyvern are the Raptor Agents, trained masters of Archery, deadly accurate with their array of specialty arrows. All Wyvern agents focus on two things, extraditing criminals back to Paragon City and targeting villains early in their career so that they are taken down before they get too powerful. With these goals their only directive, it is no surprise that Wyvern agents often resort to illegal and perhaps questionable actions to fulfill their one true desire – the ultimate destruction of evil. Enemy Types Minions Talon Agent Talon agents are young operatives who have yet to prove themselves in the field. they are given the simplest of asignments until they prove their worth, but are extensively trained in close combat knife fighting, as well as archery. Powers (Levels 1-9) Talon Agent Talon agents are young operatives who have yet to prove themselves in the field. they are given the simplest of asignments until they prove their worth, but are extensively trained in close combat knife fighting, as well as archery. Powers (Levels 10+) Wing Talon Agent Wing Agents act as air support for their companions. Powers Lieutenants Fang Agent Fang Agents have achieved some trust in the organization. They are given access to Wyvern's special Fang Poison that slows the reflexes of anyone injected with it. Powers Wing Fang Agent Wyvern is a private agency dedicated to eliminating problems Freedom Corps hasn't or won't deal with. Wing agents act as air support for their companions. Powers Bosses Sting Agent Sting Agents have received Wyvern's complete trust and are given access to specialised armor piercing arrows. Powers Wing Sting Agent Wing Agents act as air support for their companions. Powers Elite Bosses Tac Lt. Chelman Main Article: Tac Lt. Chelman Wyvern is a private agency dedicated to eliminating problems Freedom Corps hasn't or won't deal with. Wing agents act as air support for their compatriots. Powers Named Enemies * The List's Compiler (Sting Agent) * Wyvern Representative (Sting Agent) Category:Enemies